


Butterflies

by MoonchildMalec



Category: Shadowhunters, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Budding Love, Drabble, Falling In Love, Incredibly short drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonchildMalec/pseuds/MoonchildMalec
Summary: The butterflies in Magnus' stomach could stay, he vowed, as long as they promised to behave.





	Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> An incredibly, incredibly short drabble. Sorry about that. I love ya'll so much, and I will probably write an elaboration on this once I'm feeling a bit more like myself.

“Fine,” Magnus huffed to himself. He would let the butterflies in his stomach stay, but they would have to be more well-behaved than they had been thus far. It wouldn’t do to have them fluttering about wildly while he was trying to work.

Not only would that be incredibly dangerous, taking his focus off his work, but it would also be extremely _irritating_.

Almost as irritating as how damn pretty that Lightwood boy was.


End file.
